Kamień Księżycowy (YK)
UWAGA! ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA SPOILERY DOTYCZĄCE SERII "Drużyna Zachodu" Kamień Księżycowy - OC YciiKicii. Członkini grupy rebeliantów o nazwie "Drużyna Zachodu". Przyjaciele nazywają ją Luna. Osobowość Luna ma dobre serce. Służyła Żółtemu Diamentowi, żeby pomóc ukochanej osobie. Nienawidziła dla niej pracować i najchętniej by uciekła. Mimo to cierpiała codzienne i (jak powiedziała ukochanemu) "poświęcała się w imię miłości". Potrafi być także waleczna. Uwielbia walkę i rywalizację. Kiedyś była zamknięta w sobie, ale teraz próbuje się zdobywać przyjaciół. Czasem nieświadomie stara się zaimponować innym. Ma naturę przywódczą. Stara się nie wywyższać, lecz często podświadomie wydaje rozkazy. Nigdy nie zrzuca winy na innych. Ma nawet zwyczaj brać na siebie więcej, niż udźwignie. Stara się być twarda, lecz w chwilach słabości nie boi się własnych łez. Chwilami uwalnia się w niej dusza artysty przy muzyce. Jest zainteresowana wszystkim, co ją otacza. Jeśli Kamień Księżycowy raz postawi sobie cel, może go modyfikować, ale nigdy zapomnieć, lub porzucić. Zajęcia Dawniej Głównym zajęciem Luny było wykonywanie misji zlecanych jej przez Żółty Diament, zwykle związanych z walką. Wypełniała rozkazy bez pretensji, ale i tak nikt jej nie chwalił. Brała udział w szkoleniach klejnotów bojowych, stała na czele "obstawy" ważnych osobistości, czy też pomagała przy obmyślaniu strategii wojennej. Obecnie Luna jest teraz rebeliantką, przeciwniczką Diamentów. Razem z Drużyną Zachodu chroni Ziemię. Stara się zaprzyjaźnić z innymi członkami drużyny. Poza tym ćwiczy walkę. Broń Bronią Księżycowego Kamienia jest kosa. Jej wielkość jest świetnie dopasowana do właścicielki. Luna uważa kose za świetną broń. thumb|Kosa Luny by me Umiejętności 'Podstawowe umiejętności klejnotów' Jak właściwie każdy klejnot, Kamień Księżycowy posiada podstawowe umiejętności. Potrafi bańkować, tworzyć fuzje, zmieniać kształt, przywoływać broń (kosę) i cofać się do postaci klejnotu. 'Walka' Luna lubi walczyć i jest w tym bardzo dobra. Zręcznie wymachuje swoją kosą. Poza tym potrafi walczyć właściwie wszystkim, co wpadnie jej w ręce. 'Latanie' Księżycowy Kamień potrafi przywołać parę wielkich skrzydeł. Są one takiej wielkości, że jak Luna stoi dotykają ziemi. 'Srebrna Mgła' Luna potrafi wytworzyć srebrną mgłę. Jest ona tak zrobiona, że Księżycowy Kamień widzi przez nią, a inne klejnoty nie. Klejnot Klejnot Luny jest umiejscowiony na plecach, tuż pod szyją. Nie ma fasety, jest okrągłego kształtu. thumb|left|Księżycowy Kamień Relacje 'Fluoryt' Kocha go szczerze i z wzajemnością. Zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko. To z jego powodu służyła Żółtemu Diamentowi. Spędza z nim dużo czasu. 'Żółty Diament' Nienawidzi jej. Rozkruszenie Żółtego Diamentu byłoby spełnieniem jej marzeń. Mimo to pracowała dla niej, by ratować Fluoryta. 'Inne klejnoty na Homeworld' Luna nie za bardzo przejmowała się innymi otaczającymi klejnotami. Nie chciała zawierać znajomości ze sługami Diamentów. Czasem ratowała klejnoty przed skruszeniem. 'Tanzanit (YK)' Żółty Diament kazała jej grozić Tanzanit. Mimo to Luna chciała pomóc fioletowemu klejnotowi. Obecnie jest dla niej przyjaciółką. 'Cymofan (Kocie Oko)' Luna jest przyjaźnie nastawiona do Cymci. Nie jest ona jednak dla niej kimś więcej. 'Kamień Słoneczny' Kamień Księżycowy lubi "Sooraj". Miło jej, że tamta jest zainteresowana jej historią. 'Pomarańczowa Perła' Nie należy ona do klejnotów, które uważają Perły za gorsze. Podoba jej się, że ta uważa ją za liderkę. 'Moonie' Luna widzi Moonie jako siostrę (bo też jest Kamieniem Księżycowym). Szuka u niej pocieszenia i dobrej rady. Stara się sprawić, żeby Moonie czuła do niej to samo. Historia Lunie udało się uciec z Homeworld, razem z Fluorytem i Tanzanit. Potem we troje stali się pierwszymi członkami Drużyny Zachodu. Galeria Arcik.png|Od artystki Madziazielki Luna by FanArciara.png|Arcydzieło FanArciary ♥♡♥♡♥ Luna by BrakNicku.png|Brawo BrakNicku! IMG 20160623 180759.jpg|Piękny rysunek Kisieeelka Luna.png|Śliczny obrazek od Dzioobaka Luna by Olizozoli nowa fryzura.png|Projekt - YciaKicia Wykonanie - Olizozoli (i ja dorobiłam włosy :D) Kosa Luny by YciaKicia.png|Kosa Luny mojego autorstwa Kamień Księżycowy by YciaKicia.png|Klejnot by me ' Zachęcam wszystkich do wyrażania opinii w komentarzach oraz czytania serii "Drużyna Zachodu".' Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Kreatywność YciiKicii Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca